


We don't belong

by Rilaya



Series: Troye Songs [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaya/pseuds/Rilaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't meant to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't belong

     They are all twenty two, except Lucas of course, who just celebrated his twenty third birthday last month. They have all been friends for nearly a decade, their whole lives if you didn't count Lucas. They had dreams and even accomplished some of them. Farkle and Maya were in a successful band, Suicide of the Dead. They knew where their future was headed, up and up. But as he stands outside of the party hall holding up the crumpled number of Riley's cousin he doesn't know where his future was really meant to go. The snow falls around him slowly covering the nearly dead grass with a layer of frost.

**_She's 22, and she's loving you_ **  
**_and you'll never know how it makes me blue,_ **  
**_does she make you happy?_ **

     He wishes he could go back in, get drunk, and then sleep with Riley's hot cousin, whose name he thinks is Jason. But he can't. He is in love, a love that had literally crashed like a train into a 70 foot think steel wall. He glances in the frosty window showing him everyone dancing. Riley is grinning from ear to ear as Lucas and her twirl around the dance floor. His eyes burn as they start to water and he pulls his eyes from the view. The door creaks open and he hears snow crunching under someone's shoes.

**_I'm holding on, to a thing that's wrong_ **  
**_cause we don't belong,_ **

     He turns his head to find Maya standing there, still in her maid of honor dress but in boots as opposed to the fancy heels.

"You're gonna get sick." She tells him, he abandoned his suit jacket a while ago.

"Like you have any room to talk." He says, his eyes going back to the number still in his hands. Maya is in the small dress with no jacket on.

"Hmm, you are correct. How are you holding up?" She asks.

     Before he answers she starts to walk away from the building to a bus stop bench. He walks up next to her and sits down, not caring for his most likely now soaking pants.

     He sighs his reply, "Like the only thing holding me together is that the driver doesn't get here for another," He brings his wrist up to check his watch, "15 minutes."

"We fly out at six tomorrow morning right?" She asks him, even though she knows, she is the one who ended up booking the first class seats.

"Yep, we do have to be to be to Miami for the concert by 6 pm." Farkle reminds her as she lays her head

"Yeah."

"Lucas said the new songs were really good." Farkle mumbles as a tear slips down his face and hits Maya's cheeks.

**_you like my songs and it makes me happy_ ** **_  
**does she make you happy?** _ **

"It'll be okay, there are other people. I would know.'' Maya tells him, starting to feel her own mood start to crumble. She sits up and pulls Farkle into a hug.

"How funny is it, all best friends, and a love triangle that turned into a gigantic fucking mess? I mean really, I fell in love with Lucas and you fell in love with Riley. And they, well they fell in love with each other."

**_You can throw away, every word I say_ **

"Hilarious." Maya says with no emotion in her voice. Her buzz is nearly gone from sitting in the snow and she can see that Farkle is starting to shiver with a thin layer over him.

"Let's go get our things, I think I'm going to leave too. I just don't think I can stay for any more time." Maya tells him standing up.

"Did you have a ride or did you plan on leaving with me the entire time?" Farkle asks as he too stands.

"You." Maya replies and grabs his hand in search of warmth. They walk back to the party hall and step inside, the warmth surrounding them.

"Meet me here when you're ready." Farkle tells her and walks to where he left his belongings.

     Farkle glances around, wondering whether or not he wants to bode the happy couple goodbye. He thinks it might be too rude if he just disappeared. So instead he finds Riley and Lucas seated at their table holding hands and talking.

**_I'm standing still, on this hidden hill,_ ** **_  
**and I'm looking around for the right way down,** _ **

**_to your distant valley,_ **

     He stops in his tracks, he can't. At least not right now. He then wonders how much it would hurt if the two of them just left. Turning around he feels his phone beep telling him the ride is there. He spots Maya staring with glassy eyes at Riley. Going over he grabs her hand, breaking her trance and they leave the party hall.

**_your flowers grow, in the frozen snow and I'd like to know is it all a show,  
are you really happy?_ **

     It's snowing a bit heavier now but not too much on the ground that they can't walk through it. He just prays that the flight doesn't get delayed and most of all cancelled. Not just because they would potentially miss their own bands (which was really just them) but because the chance that Lucas and Riley would want to meet up to say goodbye. Or blow up their phones demanding why they didn't say it in the first place.

     The two of them climb into the limo and he tells the driver to head the hotel they are staying at.

"Hey Farkle?" Maya asks as she pulls off her soaking wet boots.

"Yeah?" He says turning to her.

"I think I'm going to start getting over Riley." Maya tells him.

"Good idea. I think I'll try as well." He tells her and opens up the mini fridge to grab some grapes.

**_I'm standing still, on this hidden hill,  
and I'm looking around for the right way down,_ **

**_to your distant valley,_ **

"Some separation for a while will do us good. I mean we pushed our tour off an entire month to be able to make it to their wedding." Maya says.

"Yeah you're right, let's just focus on us and our band for a while." Farkle says nodding his head.

     It is only about 20 more minutes until they reach the hotel. Which is entirely filled with silence as they play trivia crack against each other on their phones.

"Sir, we are here. Am I relieved from duty for the night?" His driver asks with a grin.

"Yup, just met us out here, same spot in the morning at 4:00 AM." Farkle tells him as he slides on his jacket and exits the limo.

"Farkle I don't feel like walking." Maya complains and lifts her arms up to him.

"Fine, but only because it'll take forever to make you walk." Farkle says and puts one arm behind her back and the other under her knees and lifts.

      The snow is the same as when they left the party hall but since it's only a bit of a walk to the front of the hotel, which was extremely nice, it turned out fine.

**_your flowers grow, in the frozen snow and I'd like to know is it all a show,  
are you really happy?_ **

     Once they get inside their shared room Farkle lets Maya hop out of his arms and she walks over to her luggage bag. He does as well, because frankly those soaking wet pants don't feel very good. Maya strip off her dress and get into a large t-shirt from high school.

"Tomorrows concert is going to be awesome." Farkle says as he finishes pulling on his own shirt.

     Maya doesn't respond just nods and flicks the lights of before climbing into her bed. Farkle follows in suit after plugging his phone in and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

     The next morning is filled with flying clothes, a nearly broken phone, and an actually broken heel. That doesn't matter though because they make it to the airport on time and are settled in their plush seats as the plane takes off.

"Miss," Farkle says stopping the flight attendant, "May me and my friend have a glass of champagne?"

"Can I see I.D cards?" She asks them.

Farkle nods and hands his over along with Maya's. Soon they both have a plastic glass of champagne in their hands.

"To a new beginning." Farkle says.

"And a successful end." Maya adds as they click their drinks.

**_Cause you can throw away, every word I say  
You just throw away_ **

 


End file.
